The swan girls
by chariz123
Summary: Bella and her sisters Rosalie and Alice escape form there abusive step dad to live with there dad in la push will they learn what's been hidden from them for so long. Two wolves per imprint. My first story. Rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

**The swan girls **

**A/N: please read and review hope u like the story**

**Summary: Bella and her sisters Rosalie and Alice escape form there abusive step dad to live with there dad in la push will they learn what's been hidden from them for so long **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters belong to SM**

**Bella's POV**

**The name is Isabella swan but call me that I'll cut u. most people call me either izzy or Bella. People I don't like call me izzy everyone else calls me Bella. I have two sisters Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie's the oldest at 18. I'm the middle child at 17 and Alice is the youngest at 16. I have dark brown hair with natural highlights of different browns. My eyes are a sea blue. I'm kinda tan because my dads full quileute. My sister Rosalie has beautiful blonde hair, green eyes and a tan like me. My younger sister Alice is short and pixie like with short spiky black hair and hazel eyes she's paler then me an rose from our moms side who's a paleface. What am I forgetting oh ya...were witches and did I forget to mention we all got imprinted on by two wolves each. It all started when are mom married a major league jerk Phil. Phil decided he didn't what three little teenage brats in his house. So can u guess what our bitch of a mother did...if u guessed that she sent us to live with our dad in la push u guessed right. So here's the story of me and my sisters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Bella and her sisters Rosalie and Alice escape form there abusive step dad to live with there dad in la push will they learn what's been hidden from them for so long**

Disclaimer: everything belongs to SM

Bella's POV

So here we are at the airport after being kicked out of our own house because of some asshole our mom decided to marry. Our slut of a mother just drops us off at the airport says bye and leaves just like that. She doesn't fucking hug us or kiss us or say I'll miss u or I love u just a stupid fucking bye. As she walks away my baby sister Alice starts to sob in roses arms. I'm pissed the bitch made Alice cry. Alice still had hopes that our mom still loved us but what just happened here fucking proved she didn't love us and I knew it right when she stole us from our dad and our childhood home. "Ally honey we need to get on the plane soon so how about we get u cleaned up in the bathroom " my older sister Rose said and after no response she said" you'll ruin your makeup" and just like that Ally was up and practically running to the bathroom if it wasn't for those 5 inch death traps people call heels.

After Alice fixed her makeup and got cleaned up she was back to her self, jumping up and down in place, talking really fast, and being as hyper as always. We are now on our 8 hour plane trip to Seattle then we have a 2 hour drive to la push fan-fucking-tastic. Thank god for music and earplugs cause without them I would have to deal with Roses bitching and Alice's craziness. Shit my phone died noooooo fuck maybe if I pretend it's still working they won't bother me. "Hey Bells why do u looked so panicked...did your phone die" shit she knows run for ur lives fuck I'm in a plane I can't run for my life. What if I hide in the bathroom yes perfect. " I'm going to the bathroom" I said going to get up when..." Oh no u don't" Rose and Alice said at the same time pulling both of my arms and pulling me down. " noooo you'll never get me alive" I screamed which caused everyone to look and I didn't like it so I said" what the hell r u looking what? Have u never saw a beautiful woman before gosh". Rose just scowled at me and Alice giggled at the flight attendants face. So that's how the rest of our flight went me and Alice screaming then saying a remark when they stared then look at Rose and wait for her to scowl.

When we we got to Seattle me and Alice ran off the plane and started to praise the ground saying " finally ground we missed you" and this time rose just started laughing yes mission complete we got the ice queen to laugh. Me and ally highfived and started to find our luggage and get into our cars that we got shipped here. I rode my Harley Davidson and I got my black 1960 Camaro sent to dads house. Alice rode her yellow Porsche and Rose her red Mercedes. La push watch out here come the swan girls

a/n hoped u enjoy it please review tell me what u think and here's the parings

bella: Sam and paul

alice: seth and jake

who do u think should be with Rose

Jared and quil

quil and embry

or embry and Jared


	3. Chapter 3

Swan girls chapter 3

A\N hey guys I wanted to thank you all for the reviews please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: all characters belong to SM

Bella's POV

Once we got to Charlie's house we knocked but none answered even though we could hear people talking and booming laughter. Then Alice just walked straight in like she owned the place. I looked at Rose seeing if she knew what's up with Alice but she just shrugged at me and followed Alice. They left me outside alone so I had no choice but to follow.

We walked into what seemed like the living room to see seven sexy muscle men, my dad, what I think was sue, and a beautiful tan woman. I say men because even though they seem young there bodies say other wise if u know what I mean. I looked at two of the seven SMGC (sexy muscle god club) and I felt like nothing else mattered except them everything else can just fuck themselves. Everything else just slipped away , my sisters, my dad, my asshole of a step dad, and my slut of a mother (you can tell I like saying slut of a mother).

Come on Bella get yourself together i thought as i shook my head to clear it. I looked over at my sisters to see Rose staring at two other guys like they were her everything and Alice looking at another two guys excitedly and confused. Holy shit what have we got our selves into.

A\N: I was thinking of changing Alice's pairing and I thought of another pairing for Rose if I change Alice's pairing please review and tell me if I should change Alice's pairing

If u want me to change Alice's pairings tell me and pick which wolves should be wit her

Seth and embry

Seth and quil

Quil and embry

If I change Alice's pairing pick which wolves should be with Rose

Jacob and quil

Jacob and embry

Embry and quil

jared and embry

Jared and quil

jacob and jared


	4. Chapter 4

Swan girls chapter 4

Disclaimer: all characters belong to SM

Bella's POV

I looked around and I saw Charlie looking back and forward between us and the muscle men. I looked over to the girl who I thought was sue and she looked back at me and said "you guys must be Charlie's daughters I'm sue and I think we have a little explaining to do but first let me introduce everyone".

Alice ran over to sue hugged her and said well more like screamed litssonicetomeetyou" sue hugged her back and then looked at her confused I jumped in and said "Alice calm down your scaring the poor woman so slow down and translate what u said to sue you hyper pixie"alley looked at us like a kicked puppy dog then she said " but Belly I'm just to excited for boring introductions and handshakes why handshake when you can hug people" she said with a duh look

"Alley u need to understand that people have sensitive ears and can't understand u when ur screaming and talking fast and some people don't like hugging and want personal space" Rose said like she was talking to a child who doesn't want to let go of her leg.

"Alley just calm down your giving me a headache with all this damn bickering just shut up and let's get on with the fucking introductions so I can go to a thing people call sleep Alley and I don't mean just for a hour each night I mean all night" I said glaring at her after I said that and she looked kinda sheepish

I turned to dad "dad I missed you please don't ever let that bitch we have to call mom take us from you" I said while running and hugging him "bells I missiles you too and I get your moms a she-devil but please don't use that language in front of me or I'll have no choice but to put soap in ur mouth" he said while looking at me

"sorry dad but I'll have you know that my language is what protects my sisters when I see a guy hitting on them so don't go hating it" I said while smirking "ya dad she's been fighting off guys with that tongue even with some of the cute guys" Alice whined and glared at me.

I heard two of the SMGC(sexy muscle god club for those who forgot) growling and looking at Alice possessively. Oh hell there is no way I'm gonna let them look at her like that.

I marched straight up to them and punched both of them ( I know how twilight says her hand breaks when she punches them but I want to change that and say she can punch them without getting hurt).

I started screaming at them" you assholes what the fuck is wrong with you, you can't just look at my baby sister like that she doesn't even know you"Alice interrupted my ranting " Bella calm down so we can do the introductions and find out whats happening okay"

I sighed when I looked in her eyes and saw that there's no way I can go against it "fine but next time that happens I get to beat there asses straight to hell" Alice just rolled her eyes and said" yah yah yah sue can u please introduce everybody" she said looking at sue.

"Of course I can okay this is my daughter leah" she said looking at the tall goddess leah just glared "this is my son seth and quil ateara" she said pointing at two of the muscle men I punched earlier seth had a kind of baby face like a boy stuck in a mans body and Quil looked like he was the goofball out of everyone.

They both waved and smiled at Alice who blushed and I glared and growled at then causing them to look at anything but Alice and me. " this is Paul lahote and Sam uley" I looked at them and they were the guys I looked at earlier they both were taller then the others but Sam was a inch or two taller then Paul.

Sam looked the oldest out of everyone like maybe 20 or 21 and Paul looked maybe 18 or 19 they both looked alike but there features looked opposite. While Paul had harder features, Sam had softer.

Paul saw me looking and winked sam did too but he smirked. God almighty was that a dimple I see phew kill me now. "This is Jared Cameron and embry call" I turned away from my boys to look wait my boys where did that come from there not yours.

I just ignored my thoughts and looked at Jared and embry. Jared looked like a jokester and embry looked like the shy one.

"and this is jacob black" jacob black I know that name hmm just don't know wait "Jakey" me Alice and Rose screamed. We ran and hugged jake.

I heard growls and looked to see seth quil jared embry Paul and sam growling and shaking. I ran up to Sam and Paul on instinct I hugged them and they instantly stopped shaking and growling. I turned to see Rose holding Jared and Embrys hands and alice rubbing Seth and Quils chest. What the hell is going on here.

A\N: since I got some of please write more and some people said Rose should be with hard and embry so i changed iIt and just did

Seth and quil with Alice

Jared and embry wirh Rose

I'm sorry if u wanted a different pairing with either Rose or alice I'll try and make everything else better and chapters longer to make it up for thosr of you


End file.
